What the Future May Hold
by Redpixie55
Summary: What happens after the Mallorean? Focuses mainly on the children from the Mallorean. Geran, Beldaran, Kheva, etc. Probably Polgara's twins too. And some people that I made up.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: set after the Mallorean. It's mostly about everybody's children, and their lives. Probably just very long fluff, as I don't actually have a plot in mind. I think I'll just make it up as I go along.

Rating: Probably T. It might change as the story goes on. If you think it should be different just review.

A/N: I haven't read the books in quite a while, so forgive any mistakes.

Beldaran slipped out of her bedroom, and padded silently through the empty corridors. Her bare feet made no sound on the thick Mallorean carpets. She did not have far to go, but it took her longer than she expected. Turing a corner she jumped back and almost gasped, catching herself at the last minute when she saw a figure walking down the corridor in front of her. She shook herself. _Don't be stupid_, she thought, _it's a palace. Why wouldn't there be servants? _She crept cautiously past a room which still had candles lit, just in case whoever was in there came out. Just a few more paces, and she would be outside his door. Putting a hand on the door handle, she took a deep breath. _You want this, _she said silently to herself, _you want this to happen, and you're not going to be a silly nervous girl about it. _Even whilst she thought this, another part of her brain said, _but I am just a silly little girl. I'm 16 years old. How can I possibly know what I want? _

_Mother knew what she wanted at 15, _she argued with herself. Taking a deep breath she started to twist the door handle. Just then a quiet voice said, "I know you're there. You might as well come in." She almost yelped. Almost, and then caught herself at the last second. Pushing the door open all the way, she stepped into the pool of candlelight and smiled.

_-----------------_

Kheva looked up immediately when he heard someone step outside his door. He tensed, and then forced himself to relax. Whoever it was was stood outside his door. He thought it was a woman, by the footsteps and breathing but he couldn't be certain. He was sat on his bed in just his underclothes, having taken off his heavy state clothes. Putting his book down, and reaching silently towards where his discarded clothing lay, he pulled his dagger out from his belt with his left hand, and leaned over to take a small throwing knife from his desk with his right.

"I know you're there." He called quietly, "You might as well come in."

The door opened slowly, and he readied himself to dive to the floor. Assassination was not an unrealistic worry for him. The political situation in Drasnia was unstable at best just now, with some areas bordering on outright rebellion. (A/N: Yay! It's a plot!)

There door opened completely and framed in the light stood Beldaran, her red-gold hair loose and tumbling down her shoulders, framing her delicate dryad features. She was wearing a plain white dress which fell to her ankles, leaving her bare feet showing. Standing there like that she looked delicate, demure, and framed in the light, almost angelic. He smiled up at her, putting his knives down and rising. She was smiling at him.

"I don't know who I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't you." He said, shocked.

She smiled. "Well, it certainly wasn't good, looking at those." Her eyes flicked towards his knives before returning to his face. Her eyes were gentle, but held his with a grip like iron chains.

He just grinned. "Why are you here then? I'm sure you didn't come just to make me think I was being assassinated."

"No, but it was worth it to see the look on your face when I opened the door." He smile widened, and he thought she looked like she was trying not to giggle.

_------------------_

_Don't giggle you foolish, foolish girl, _she commanded herself. Forcing her face into at least a semblance of composure, and keeping her voice level she looked him in the eye. "Well then? May I come in?"

"Of course you may, My Lady." He matched her tone and composure perfectly. _Damn him, why was he so good an actor?_

She stepped lightly into the room, taking the seat he indicated, and crossing her hands in her lap. She smiled familiarly again, dropping the composed exterior. He would sense her nervousness anyway. "I need to talk to you, Kheva."

"Oh? Can't you talk in the daytime?"

She rolled her eyes. "I would if you were on your own for more than enough time to eat each day. Do you intend to spend the rest of your life in court?"

"Well, I am given to understand that's what happens to kings. Of course, the more unfortunate ones end up in front of a court, but I don't intend for that to happen." She grinned at him. He was making her completely at ease, without even seeming to say anything comforting.

"I need to talk to you." She said again.

"Yes, so you said. Was it about anything in particular, or did you just want to enjoy my fascinating conversations?"

"We need to talk about …" She hesitated, unsure how he would take her words, "… us" He merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, we've been … keeping company lately."

"I had noticed."

"Don't be sarcastic; I'm trying to be serious."

"I know. You do that far too often." She couldn't help it. She laughed. He really did take after Kheldar.

"We need to talk because… I need to know if you're serious about this or not."

"Serious in what way?"

"Do you think we have a future together? Is there any possible chance that anything except experiences will come out of this?"

"I would like to think so, but it is looking more and more possible that I will have to marry someone just to settle down politics." She sighed. She had been unsure lately, but…

"Please Kheva. Please just think about it. I love you."

"Beldaran, please. You're sixteen. How do you know what love is yet? How do you know it's real? Maybe we should leave it for a while?" She gasped. What gave him the right to act like he was superior to her? A few years meant nothing. She said so. It was only after she spoke she realised she had been sharper than she had meant to be. Instead of being offended, he just laughed. "You're so much like Ce'Nedra."

He leant forward and kissed her softly, pulling her body against his. Breaking of the kiss, he murmured in her ear. "I love you." He kissed her again, until she broke away.

"Really?"

"Now and forever."

"Yes, but do you really mean it? I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but only if you do too."

She let him kiss her again. "I do. I really do. I just wanted to be sure you did."

_-------------------_

Was she serious? Was he serious? She sounded it, and yet she was so young. He really did love her. He found her beautiful and charming, but at the same time with a fiery temper, and he loved her. But he did know if there was any possibility of marriage. Kissing her, he ran his hands down her shoulders and onto her back. She had her arms around his shoulders. He loved her, and he never wanted to let her go, but it had to be done.

"Are you sure you want this 'Daran?"

She nodded, her head pressed against his chest.

"If I was to speak with Mother and Belgarion about us marrying, would you be happy spending the rest of your life with me?"

"There's no one else I'd rather spend it with."

"I'll talk to them in the morning. But you need to get to bed now, and so do I."

"You'll be in the council tomorrow. And the day after. And then Father's going back home to Riva." She had come to Drasnia two years ago, when she found life on Riva too secluded.

"I'll talk to them first thing in the morning. I promise."

He kissed her one last time and gave her a gentle push out of the door.

-------------------

So? What do people think? I have a few more chapter ideas, but should I continue this? please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary, rating etc. see first chapter

And I just realised I didn't put a disclaimer on it. Well, since it is fanfiction, you would sort of assume I wasn't trying to claim the characters, but here's a disclaimer anyway: Most of the characters aren't mine. My characters and the plotlines are, and I'm not trying to make any money out of them. Is that OK?

Kheva knocked quietly on his uncle's door. "Kheldar? Can I come in?"

"Of course."

"I need to ask your advice." Silk's eyebrow rose enquiringly, but Kheva ignored it.

"And why would you need my advice, my King?"

"I'm not king yet, and you know it. You're the only person who I can think of to ask."

"Ask what?"

"Well…" He suddenly wasn't so sure about telling Kheldar. Of course, he would give good advice, but that didn't mean he would get made fun of.

"Well what? Just get it out Kheva, I haven't got all morning."

"It doesn't matter. I can wait until later." He rose as if to leave, but Silk called him back.

"You've got me intrigued. What did you want advice with?"

"Well, Beldaran and I were talking last night." He hesitated, unsure of how to continue. Silk took the pause as an opportunity to make a witty remark about the two of them. "Actually it wasn't so much talking as she came into my room about midnight or so."

"Well, the comments 'Wasn't so much talking' and 'about midnight or so' have just given me a fascinating insight into the nature of your problem, but I don't see how I can help."

"One, it's nothing like that, and two, I seem to remember Belgarion telling me you spent six months or so doing it to Liselle. She just wanted to talk to me." He paused, and took a deep breath. Better just to get it out in the open. "She wants us to get married, but I don't know if we should. I mean, I love her, but with all the political state at the minute, I'm thinking I may have to marry some noblewoman just to calm it all down."

Silk thought it over. "I see your point, but don't marry to settle it all down. And I would recommend leaving it a while before you answer Beldaran as well. Just remember, she's only sixteen. Only just old enough to marry. And you're not much older than her. Enjoy life as a free man for a while, and then come back. See if you still love her. If you do, marry her. If you don't, don't marry her."

"Life as a free man? Kheldar, I'm being crowned in less than a year. Belgarion and Ce'Nedra were my age when they had Geran, and they were already being pressured into having children."

"There was no heir to the Rivan Throne. Right now, you have two, although if Porenn doesn't get everything sorted out soon, I wouldn't count on it. Maybe you should have children."

"You just changed your mind halfway through a sentence! I came to you because I thought you could help!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…"

Kheva waited as Silk considered everything.

"You should wait until you're crowned. Then every noble family in Drasnia, and probably most of them from the rest of the world, will try to press a wife on you. That's when you tell them you and Beldaran want to get engaged. You will want to talk to Porenn about it first though. And possibly Belgarion."

"I'll talk to them. And Beldaran, to see what she thinks of the idea. Thank you so much for your help." With that, he got up and left the room.

_------------------_

Kheva stood nervously outside Beldaran's door, shifting from foot to foot until her maid answered. It was such a long time to wait to get married. He didn't know if she would wait that long. Beldaran's maid bobbed a curtsey to him, and he nodded in reply. She stepped back to let him in, and show him into the bedchamber, where Beldaran was eating. Ordinarily, a man wouldn't be allowed in a Lady's bedchamber, but the Maid knew how close he and Beldaran were.

When she saw him, Beldaran put her tray down and jumped up to throw her arms around his neck. "Did you talk to them?" she asked excitedly.

"Not yet-" he started, but she interrupted.

"Not yet? What do you mean not yet? You promised me! You promised Kheva!" She paused to take a deep breath, and then carried on. "I don't know why I bother! What is the point in asking you to do anything? You don't listen to m-"

The rest of her words were muffled as he put a hand over her mouth. He winced as she bit his finger, but didn't move his hand.

"I spoke to Kheldar." He said. "I asked him what he thought we should do." He released the pressure on her mouth. She let him carry on. "He says we should wait until I've been crowned."

"But I don't want to wait Kheva! I want to marry you now!"

"I'm waiting for you!" He interrupted, irritated at her whining tone. She looked up at him expectantly. He desperately tried to think of what to say next. He hadn't thought past making her be quiet. "People tried to kill your mother before you were born! Belgarion's enemies! Not hers! I have enemies in Drasnia and I don't want you to get hurt and it to be my fault." Her face softened, and he sighed with relief. It was worked.

"I'm sorry" she said, her eyes downcast. "I really am."

_-------------------_

Kheva pulled he head up with gentle fingers and kissed her, just softly on the lips. "Don't be." He whispered, and kissed her again. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Well then," he said, "Should we talk to Mother or Belgarion first?"

"I don't mind. Who do you think is easier to persuade?" She hoped he said Porenn. Her father would do anything her mother said, usually without arguing.

"Belgarion. He'll do anything for you." _True, but will mother?_

"Well, off we go then."

They walked out of the room hand in hand…


	3. Chapter 3

Summary, rating etc. see first chapter. Disclaimer see second.

Beldaran smiled sweetly as her father stood back to allow her and Kheva to pass. "Go on through to the sitting room. I have a morning free today." Beldaran carried on through, loosely holding Kheva's hand. Whilst her father went to get something for them to drink, she took the opportunity to kiss Kheva's cheek.

"This should be a lot easier than I thought," She said, "Mother doesn't appear to be here."

"I don't think she'd argue too much anyway, 'Daran. She loves you just as much as your father does." Just as he said that her father walked back in, carrying a tray of drinks. Kheva stepped forward to take the tray from him and set it on the table.

"Father, I don't know why you don't get a servant to do that."

"Well, I need to give you two your private moments to mutter about me and your mother." She blushed furiously, and then was angry with herself for blushing.

"I thought maybe you would have grown out of eavesdropping by now."

"No. I am just an untutored farmer, after all."

"That's your excuse for everything. And you're not really untutored any more."

"No, but I can still us the excuse." He sat down on the couch opposite them. "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come here just to tease me. How are you keeping? I haven't really had a chance to speak to you properly yet."

"Well, you've been shutting yourself away in the council room."

Her father looked her in the eye. "Beldaran, when are you going to come home? Your mother needs you. She needs your help with your sisters."

"There are nurses and servants back at Riva. I'm sorry father, I hate Riva. It's a cold, impersonal place. It's like a fortress, but on the inside too. I just feel trapped there. I can't stand it."

He considered this. "Well, you do seem happier now."

"How is mother? Really?"

"She's a bit stressed, but she's coping. She's trying to do too much. And I think she's pregnant again."

"Have you told her this?"

"No, not yet. But I'm pretty certain. I've got to know it by now. We'll know soon."

"Of course you've got to know it! If she is, this will be her sixth. You needed an heir, not several!"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Why did you come to visit me anyway?"

She looked at Kheva. He met her gaze. There was an unexpected command in his eyes. She had to tell her father. She decided just to recite the facts. "Don't interrupt me." She meant this for both her father and Kheva. "When I first came to Drasnia, I only knew two people. Kheva helped me. He was kind to me. He took me to all the dances and introduced me to some lovely people. After I had been here about eight months or so, we got close to each other." She looked up into her father's eyes. He was not as shocked as she thought he would be. "We've had something of a close relationship for over a year now, and-" He voice faltered. She looked pleadingly up at Kheva. He nodded.

"My Lord Belgarion, your daughter and myself have spoken about this at great length. We have decided that we would like to get married."

Beldaran watched her father take in the news. He wasn't too shocked. She squeezed Kheva's hand gratefully.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean, you're both quite young still."

"Father, I'm almost seventeen, and Kheva is twenty three. I think we are old enough to know what we want."

"I suppose you are at that. I suppose you'll want me to talk to your mother?" Beldaran nodded gratefully.

"Can you speak to Porenn as well father? I think the news will be better coming from you."

"If you've spoken about this at all, I would say she already knows. This is Drasnia after all." He smiled at Kheva. "You have my agreement. Although I'm not to sure about Ce'Nedra's. I'll speak to them.

Beldaran jumped up and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Oh, thank you so much. I love you!"

"I love you too. Anyway, I have to go and find Ce'Nedra." He turned to go. "Oh, and just in case she asks, because she will, when are you planning the wedding to be?"

"We would like it to be just after Kheva's coronation. About a year or so away still."

"Very well then. Have a good day." He left.

Beldaran turned to Kheva. "Well," she said, "That went better than I expected it to"

They laughed, and walked hand in hand out of the room. Or they tried to. Beldaran looked up, stunned. He mother was standing in front of her.

"What went better than expected?" Her mother's voice was icy. Beldaran winced.

"Um… Maybe you should talk to father…"

_---------------------_

Kheva watched Beldaran stammer at Queen Ce'Nedra. It was hopeless. She would lose all resolve, and they would have to wait until Belgarion found them. Ce'Nedra took in a deep breath. She was obviously not happy with them, and was probably just about to go into one of her famed tempers. Beldaran had sensed he anger too. He hoped she wouldn't start an argument, but he didn't have much hope. They really were very alike.

Ce'Nedra started shouting first, and Beldaran yelled back. Their voices quickly rose to screeching, and what they were saying was barely understandable. He quitly walked around them and out of the door, heading up towards his room. If Beldaran needed him, she would know where his was. That was one of the things he loved about Beldaran. Like her mother, she could get into an argument fast, but unlike her mother, it was usualy over quickly, and she would be sorry about it afterwards

_A/N: I'm not too sure about these last two chapters, but they're kind of a build up to the actual story, so they have to be there. Please review and tell me what you think of them. I do think they sound a little rushed._


	4. Notice

As you can see, I've deleted about half of the story, which is having a major re-write, since I didn't really like what I had.

The rewritten chapters should be up soon. 


End file.
